Alma de niño
by karura999
Summary: El pasado de sakuma es un completo misterio ¿a que se debe la existencia de kumagoro? un niño de rojizos cabellos y hermosos ojos azules le demostrará que siendo adulto se puede seguir siendo niño y que el amor traspasa las barreras de la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia está basada en gravitation y tanto la serie como sus personajes son propiedad de su autora Maki Murakami, algunos de los nuevos que aquí aparecen son creación mía, pero léanlo y Bueno aquí va... espero no confundirlos... (Ver aclaraciones al final del capítulo por favor ^__^)

**Cap1:**_"El príncipe que no podía sonreír" _

Un no quiero hacer nada sale de mi mente... desgano y ganas de llorar... llorar no es de hombres, pero he aquí desconsolado en esta fría habitación sintiendo que mi corazón se sobrecoge cada vez que inhalo u exhalo este aire que en vez de oxigenarme me está matando... (1)

Tocan el timbre y espero que quien este tocando deje de insistir... que se valla a su casa...

¡Quiero estar solo! ya me canse de sonreír, de jugar a hacer creer que estoy vivo y que brillo de felicidad sabiendo que por dentro mi alma solitaria está muerta... me temen... soy distinto para ellos... para todos ellos soy un ser especial... como de otro mundo... ¿tan distinto soy en realidad? ¡Si cuando algo me hace sentir bien río y cuando algo me provoca dolor me quejo y lloro igual que ellos! ¿Por qué nadie me entiende...? ¿De qué sirve la fama si no consigo ser feliz?

-"¡¡¡Sakuma abre la puerta de una vez!!!"-esa es la voz de Tohma... debe estar preocupado por mi, no tengo idea de si creerle o no... Por que de todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo no he visto más que esa hipócrita sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

Lentamente me levanto de la cama, abro la ventana para ver que afuera esta lloviendo como si el clima supiera lo que tengo planeado hacer y llorara conmigo por tal determinación, pero no hay otra salida... no la hay. Me dispongo a salir por el travesaño, pero mi mirada está congelada en mi fiel compañero de juegos y aventuras...

-"kuma-chan..."-lágrimas salen de mis ojos otra vez...-"lo siento conejito de mi corazón... ya no puedo jugar contigo nunca más"-digo tomándolo entre mis manos estrechándolo contra mi pecho, se queda contra mi en silencio como si en un susurro se despidiera... kumagoro es lo único que me queda de la única persona que se atrevió a romper este caparazón teóricamente irrompible y que se marchó después de haberme mostrado un ligero brillo de esperanza.

Se llamaba Rumiwa... era uno de mis fans... tan niño, tan bello, tan tierno que aún no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza, además de sus modismos tan infantiles que prácticamente aprendí de él y ahora los llevo conmigo... mi niño de ojos azules profundo... no puedo olvidarte... hubiese preferido mil veces morir en vez de ti...

* * *

Un año atrás...

Ex compañía disquera AIR records. (2)

-"lo has hecho excelente Sakuma-san todo salió perfecto ¿Noriko-san donde dijo Sakano-san que teníamos que ir ahora?"-el rubio tecladista miró a la joven de cabellos violeta que inexperta consultaba el itinerario.

-"ahora nos toca una entrevista para la revista Newteens y luego tendremos una reunión con el ganador del concurso *celebra tu cumpleaños con Nittle graspper* jajaja"-rió Noriko divertidamente mientras Tohma sentía bajar una gotita sobre su cabeza y es que la idea de hacer ese tipo de tretas para crear más fama y publicidad les parecía cosa de niños, aunque el manager del grupo que en ese momento era un tal Sr Tanaka, encontró que era la mejor idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza y Sakano como siempre obedeciendo en todo llevó a cargo el infantil concurso...

-"¿y tú qué opinas Sakuma-san...?"-Tohma siempre con esa sonrisa.

-"...................."-incómodo silencio por parte del cantante.

-"¿ocurre algo malo Sakuma? llevas toda la mañana sin hablar..."-protestó la tecladista algo histérica, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue esa mirada que ponía cuando estaba en el escenario.

-"bueno ya... si estas cabreado te entiendo yo estoy igual, quiero regresar a mi camita calentita y dormir toda la tarde antes de tener que ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de un crío desconocido"

-"........"-suspiro por parte del cantante que se llevaba los audífonos a los oídos para no seguir escuchando los aburridos comentarios de sus compañeros de banda que si no cortaban la mantequilla derretida menos rompían el hielo. Tohma lo miraba de reojo ¿sería que todavía estaba enojado por que lo rechazó esa mañana? sí, tenía que ser eso...

Tohma estaba comprometido con Mika, la hermana de Eiri, este último a quien realmente amaba y no iba a tener una aventura con su compañero de banda aunque el cantante se lo pidiera de rodillas, no era que fuera poco atractivo ciertamente que sí lo era, solo que no podría corresponderle con sentimientos... para Tohma ese hombre tan sensual y poderosamente imponente era lo más parecido a un hermano que pudo tener, una relación de amigos... nada más... Ryuichi Sakuma en cambio pretendía algo más y como le costaba expresar los susurros de su corazón simplemente se quedaba con la rabia contenida o se amurraba encerrándose por horas en el camarín negándose a salir cuando lo llamaban para ir al escenario.

Aquella tarde fue caótica, el cantante estaba de tan mal humor que cuando las esteticistas tenían que maquillar su hermoso rostro salían despavoridas, por que de un solo manotazo tiraba todos los polvillos y los maletines de cremas...

-"¡ya estoy harto... me voy!"-si en ese momento hubiera estado K de seguro lo habría paralizado con su mágnum, pero nadie pudo detenerlo... bueno... tal vez un peluche con el que tropezó cayendo de narices al suelo.

-"¡pero que mierd...!"-su aguda vista se concentró en la culpable bola de peluche rosada que tenía debajo de sus pies... era un conejo y muy bello por cierto, sus ojitos azabache lo miraban como pidiendo perdón.

Tohma, Noriko, el fotógrafo y la periodista de la revista anonadados intentaron contener la risa mientras un joven e inexperto Sakano se desmayaba como de costumbre en un sillón, desde joven que se veía envuelto en problemas de los cuales no tenía ni una mísera culpa, pero donde siempre terminaba haciéndose responsable.

-"¡GOROOO QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER NANODA!!!"-era la voz más dulce y estruendosa que el cantante de Nittle graspper había escuchado en su vida, miró de donde provenía y se encontró a un chiquillo de grandes ojos azules tan oscuros como la profundidad del océano... su piel era blanquita y un asomo de rubor hacía juego con el enrrojizado color de su cabello, al fin y al cabo un mocoso tenía que ser... pensaba el pelicastaño tomando al conejo entre sus manos con un deje despectivo aunque no dejaba de sentirse extrañamente atraído por esa inocencia tan especial.

-"es tuyo"-dijo con esa mirada fría y aguda que mostraba en el escenario.

-"¡sí, Sr Sakuma... es de Rumiwa nanoda!"-expresó nervioso y asombrado a la vez... era su ídolo... estaba hablando con su Dios, parecía que estaba soñando... aunque no le gustó la forma como le miraba, sinceramente en ese momento se desilusionó un poco... su ídolo... era un amargado.

-"cuídalo mejor, no querrás que termine en la basura"-dijo dando la media vuelta, pero el chiquillo lo agarró de la camisa suavemente haciendo que se volteara encontrándose con que el peque tenía la mirada empapada en lágrimas, Sakuma abrió los ojos de par en par... era precioso, tanto que le estaba dando miedo sentir más.

-"disculpe Sakuma-san, pero goro... goro-chan... quiere pedirle disculpas"-desconcierto por parte de todos inclusive del líder de Nittle graspper, ese niño tenía que ser bastante ralladito del coco como para seguir en la etapa más infantil de su vida, suspiró, seguramente después de esas disculpas el mocoso lo dejaría en paz permitiéndole regresar a su sobrio y frío departamento.

-"bueno, bueno dile a tu amigo que se de prisa ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer"-sentenció con agotada paciencia mientras el preadolescente ponía la cara del conejo a la altura de su cara y hablaba como si fuera un peluche parlante.

-"gomennasai... Sr Sakuma, goro no lo volverá a hacer, solo quería divertirse un poco por que estaba muy aburrido esperando que Nittle graspper celebrara el cumpleaños de Rumi-chan, así que gomennasai!!!"-habló el peluche y aunque no quiso admitirlo frente a los demás le pareció irresistiblemente gracioso, hizo una mueca que más de disgusto fue de no puedo más me voy a reír...

Y se rió con ganas, después de mucho tiempo al fin alguien lo había conseguido; Sakano lloraba de felicidad, noriko anonadada también se sentía emocionada y Tohma... él miraba al pequeño estudiándole pues lo que nadie había conseguido en años, ese niño preadolescente sin el mayor esfuerzo había hecho sacarle una risa a ese autoexigente y amargado al que consideraba amigo.

El pequeño sonrió satisfecho mirando como su Dios reía de buena gana, inmediatamente el pelicastaño llamó a Sakano pidiéndole que cancelara la entrevista por que no se sentía cómodo y que mejor se pusieran a celebrar el cumpleaños del muchachito, después de todo había ganado un concurso de conocimientos musicales y relativos a las bandas que dicha compañía había sacado en los últimos doce años lo que hacía del muchachito prácticamente una biblioteca andante sorprendiendo a los empresarios, manager y productores de AIR.

Rato después de una larga charla en el restaurante más distinguido del lugar, le tocaba al niño decidir donde quería celebrar su cumpleaños... y con voz eufórica e infantil dijo... pues dijo...

-"Goro y yo hemos decidido que será...¡¡¡un parque de diversiones donde comeremos helado y subiremos a las máquinas de juego, nos divertiremos en grande NA NO DA!!!"

-"ha... un parque"-noriko hizo una mueca de falsa sonrisa.

-"de diversiones..."-Tohma también trataba de sonreír, pero a esas alturas estaba tan cansado con los ensayos y sus propios problemas personales, que un parque de juegos era el último lugar que deseaba visitar.

-"no me gusta el helado..."-masculló el castaño.

-"¡por favor háganlo muchachos! si no el jefe se enfadará conmigo y me despediraaaa"-decía Sakano llorando a mares tomándose la cabeza a dos manos en clásica señal de desesperación.

-"Sakano-san no se ponga así por favor, nosotros estamos de acuerdo, pero Sakuma-san..."-decía el tecladista rubio de Nittle graspper mientras que Ryuichi Sakuma miraba al kosso con molestia y este inevitablemente sentía el rechazo...

-"goro dice que no importa, si no pueden ir no importa... pero... peroooo... Rumiwa... ¡RUMI-CHAN solo quería pasar un buen momento con ustedes! Rumiwa nunca ha ido a un parque de diversiones... Rumiwa... es..."-habló con vocecita entrecortada y un rubor furioso en las mejillas anunciando las lágrimas que comenzaban ya a caer, Sakuma al verlo sintió como algo dentro suyo se trizaba...

-"este niño es huérfano"-expresó una mujer de cabellos azules que llegaba al lado del muchachito acariciándole la cabeza con amor, seguramente la encargada del orfanato.

-"señorita Madoko ¿que está haciendo aquí no da?"-sus ojos grandes se abrieron del asombro.

-"me enviaron a vigilarte, eres un niño muy travieso y no querían que esta vez causaras más disturbios ¿recuerdas esa vez en el centro comercial cuando te perdiste y todos te andaban buscando hasta las cinco de la mañana? bueno... esta vez me aseguraré de que no pase nada malo... ya sabes si causas problemas te llevo de vuelta"-advirtió la mujer de gafas negras sacando unas esposas...

-"vale"-dijo secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ese niño era inquieto, Tohma de solo verlo se ponía nervioso, en cambio noriko lo adoraba y el cantante... el cantante bueno, lo miraba con curiosidad... conocer a ese hiperactivo muchacho le había despertado algo en el interior, algo que desconocía tener, ese día Ryuichi descubrió que amaba el helado, los confites, los fuegos artificiales y hacer travesuras. Por otro lado había olvidado lo que sentía por Tohma aceptando que solo podía ser su amigo solucionando de una vez el problema de relación entre los integrantes del grupo.

_Antes que nada ¡no me maten, ni acriminen!!!!! Esta es una idea loca que se me pasó por la mente y quería escribirla, solo espero que puedan entenderla, Quise hacer este fic basándome en el pasado de algunos personajes como el enigmático Ryuichi Sakuma... *... _

_Bueno aquí les doy algunas reseñas para que no se pierdan 0_+_

_(1)Esta parte del fanfic se desarrolla cuatro años antes que los capítulos de la serie... y está narrada por Ryuichi Sakuma._

_(2)AIR es un nombre inventado por mi, no tiene nada que ver con la serie original, pero necesitaba un nombre para llamar a la antigua NG antes de que Tohma decidiera hacerse cargo ^.^_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2: La despedida sin retorno.

Esta historia está basada en gravitation y tanto la serie como sus personajes son propiedad de su autora Maki Murakami, algunos de los nuevos que aquí aparecen son creación mía, pero léanlo y Bueno aquí va...

Había pasado casi un año desde que Rumiwa conoció a Ryuichi en persona y por momentos el equipo entero tenía la sensación de que algo había cambiado en la personalidad del cantante... ahora sonreía más a menudo, también comenzó a sentir buen gusto por los pastelillos y la comida chatarra, es más, de tanto hablar con Rumiwa se le pegaron sus muletillas infantiles y al conversar con el resto daba la impresión de que también era un niño pequeño, pero la cosa no acaba allí porque los programas de TV que antes él consideraba para niños ahora los veía y después de hacerse fanático del peluche empezó a disfrazarse como tal, sin embargo lo que más sorprendía a todos sin duda, era que el cantante derrochaba energía de sobra para cantar todo el día si así lo requerían, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para él en los pasados dieciséis años que increíblemente su cuerpo comenzaba a representar...

Así entre giras, conciertos e infinidad de discos cada vez quedaba menos del adulto Sakuma, porque en compañía de ese aniñado jovencito pelirrojo descubrió la fuente de la eterna juventud, dando paso al niño hiperactivo que dormía en su interior mientras un secreto sentimiento comenzaba a crecer más y más.

* * *

Sakuma había comprado una casa enorme en las afueras con una hermosa vista al mar, era ese su lugar para pasar las vacaciones con el grupo o para tener días extraordinariamente divertidos junto al muchachito que cada vez que lo visitaba salía con una nueva idea la mayoría de las veces peligrosa y extrema, como por ejemplo: Tirarse de paracaídas, navegar por los rápidos del río, escalar montañas o bucear en el mar... y lo peor de todo era que el castaño no mostraba pizca de miedo, le encantaba la adrenalina subiendo por sus venas y hacer locura tras locura, se sentía vivo, lleno de vitalidad, como si hubiera despertado de un aletargado sueño y ahora abriera sus alas...

Además lo inevitable estaba sucediendo... se estaba enamorando profundamente de ese crío, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con esa relación, Tohma y Tanaka-san porque no querían que la prensa hiciera un escándalo y Madoko-san por que no quería que la reputación de la fundación cayera a pique ya sea por que era demasiado mayor para el jovencito o por que por sobre todo era un hombre... sin embargo Noriko lo comprendía y los apoyaba secretamente.

Las olas del mar rompían furiosas en la arena de aquella playa privada y ellos jugando a hacer castillos de arena en la que Ryuichi demostraba tener grandes habilidades.

-"¡wow, eres muy bueno haciendo castillos de arena Ryu-chan, casi tan bueno como goro-chan!"-el pequeño había decidido llamar a Sakuma por su nombre de pila...

-"por supuesto Rumi-chan, goro-chan es un excelente sensei nanoda"-abrazó fuertemente al conejo mientras de reojo veía sonreír a ese jovencito que se había atrevido a hacerle reír meses atrás cuando todavía era un objeto inanimado, dibujándolo con la mirada notó que aún quedaban rasgos de niño en su rostro, pero se veía que sus facciones estaban cambiando transformándolo en un muchacho de quince años dueño de una belleza perfecta y atractiva tanto en el exterior como en el interior de su ser.

-"Ryu-chan... tu, eres el mejor amigo de Rumi-chan ¿ne?"-Sakuma lo miró interrogante, "amigo" susurró su mente angustiada, él deseaba ser algo más de ese pequeño que aún era muy inocente para comprender lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza, especialmente cuando esos rojos cabellos mojados por las aguas marinas se pegaban a su rostro de porcelana y cuando su pálida piel ahora bronceada hacía contacto con la suya... le dolía pensar que seguía siendo vigorosamente adulto a pesar de que se comportara como niño y eso jamás cambiaría, pero podría disfrazarlo cuidadosamente.

-"haii, Rumi-chan también es el mejor amigo de Ryu-chan na no da"

-"pero... a pesar de que Rumi-chan es amigo de Ryu-chan, sigue sintiendo eso"-dijo el pelirrojo ofuscado, medio apenado y avergonzado sonrojándose como un cangrejo que por ahí pasaba, el desconcertado cantante se plantó frente a sus ojos parpadeando de la impresión.

-"¿ESOOO?? ¿¿¿¿Eso?"-dijo apuntando con el dedo una roca.

-"m-m"-negó el pelirrojo.

-"¿eso no da?"-sonrió señalando un pececillo que saltaba en el agua.

-"nop, eso no es"

-"entonces eso"-señaló un cangrejito.

-"¡noooo, tampoco es eso Ryu-chan! *O*"

-". me rindo no da"

-"me refería a esto na no da"-y con esa gracia que lo caracterizaba le rodeó el cuello con los brazos besándolo de imprevisto en los labios... el hiperactivo sintió como si le hubieran sedado, cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese cálido beso mientras una ola se llevaba el castillo de arena recientemente construido... otra ola más grande los mojó completamente botándolos uno sobre el otro y ellos ignorando al celoso mar seguían besándose cada vez con mayor pasión hasta que tuvieron que alejarse por falta de aire.

-"así que era eso...0///0"-dijo un muy sorprendido y empapado Sakuma.

-"jejeje... go... gomenasai, no pude evitarlo yo... yo"-se disculpó bajando la cabeza con el rostro al rojo vivo al ver que Sakuma lo miraba de manera sexy.

-"¡¡¡na no da na no da, el corazón de Ryuichi hace tum tum tum na no da!!!"-exclamó extasiado volviendo a su actitud infantil, poniendo la mano del pelirrojo sobre su pecho desnudo, haciéndole sentir al asombrado jovencito el palpitar en la palma de su mano.

-"sí, es cierto... entonces..."-su mirada azul mar se elevó hasta encontrarse con sus gatunos ojos.

-"sip... tú me gustas"-le susurró con calma al oído mientras sentía que el muchachito temblaba entre sus brazos y anhelaba desesperado que el agua del mar calmara el candor que le estaba provocando hasta que de pronto...

-"¿Ry... Ryuichi-kun?"-el cantante de Nittle graspper se alejó de él levantándose de la arena y lo tomó de la mano con fuerza... de pronto se vió siendo arrastrado por la inercia de un hiperactivo que corría a toda velocidad.

-"¡qu... qué haces Ryu-chan!!!"

-"¡vamos a casa o te vas a resfriar na no da!"

-"¡¡¡espera Ryu-chan... yoooo yo tambiénnn... a miii...!!! ¡¡A mi tambieeenn...!!"

PAFF!! No alcanzó a decir ni una palabra más por que chocó de frente con una gran roca que lo dejó completamente inconsciente.

-"NA NO NA NO NA NO DAAA... ¿Rumi-chan? ¿Estas bien?"-el pequeño no reaccionaba y Sakuma preocupado lo cargó en sus brazos llevándoselo a la casa de playa.

Cuando despertó estaba recostado en la cama del ídolo y él estaba a su lado abrazándolo fuertemente. La noche había llegado y una enorme luna había aparecido... no hacían falta las palabras, ni juegos... estaban allí en silencio contemplándose el uno al otro, sintiéndose mutuamente bajo ese cálido abrazo y así dejando que el corazón los guiara se sumergieron en delicadas caricias que dieron paso a los besos más profundos, a los entrecortados suspiros, al fuego interno que llevaban escondido hace más de año y medio y que se negaba a hacer aparición, hasta ahora.

Tan solo unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul mar al sentir la invasión en su virginal entrada, el mayor lo había hecho con toda la delicadeza posible para no llegar a lastimarlo logrando que al pasar los minutos se olvidara completamente del dolor... después de eso se fundieron en un solo ser con pasión desenfrenada, con ese fuego que parecía consumirlos en cuerpo y alma.

El rugido de las olas rompía el silencio de la cálida noche anunciando el amanecer. El joven de rojizos cabellos dormía apaciblemente entre las blancas sábanas envuelto por los cómodos brazos semibronceados del cantante que había permanecido toda la noche despierto contemplando su hermosura... ojala esa sensación de tranquilidad hubiese durado para siempre... ya que pronto vendrían días de absoluta oscuridad.

* * *

Tres meses después...

-"¡no! ¡¡No debemos seguir viéndonos!!!"-chilló el pequeño sulfurado...

-"¿¿por que no??? ¿Ya no amas a Ryu-chan???"-sus ojos estaban a punto de lanzar torrentosas cascadas de lágrimas, Noriko que estaba a punto de entrar al camarín para avisarle al hiperactivo que era hora de salir al aire, se quedó escuchando tras la puerta...

-"no es eso Ryu-chan... pero... en el orfanato descubrieron que tu y yo somos amantes y... Madoko-san me advirtió que dejara de verte o si no..."-bajó la mirada mientras el castaño tomaba su actitud adulta...

-"o si no que..."

-"tu... me seguirías hasta el fin del mundo ¿verdad Ryu-chan?"-lágrimas cayeron una tras otra directamente a la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo... eran las de su pequeño que desató el llanto arrodillándose frente a él y suplicándole que dejaran de verse...

-"Rumiwa... quien te está asustando de esta manera... para que vengas a pedirme de rodillas... ¡¡De rodillas!! Que no nos veamos"-Sakuma estaba fuera de si, rápidamente levantó al pequeño del suelo y lo abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello...

-"no... Yo... ellos dijeron... que daba mal ejemplo para el resto... pero yo... yo no puedo negar mis sentimientos, yo te amo tanto... pero la gente no acepta lo nuestro..."

-"no te preocupes, encontraré la solución, pero... por favor ya no llores..."-una capa acuosa le nubló la vista, inmediatamente abrió la puerta Noriko avisándole que les quedaba un minuto.

-"ya voy na noda"-dijo sonriendo, pero la tecladista ya había aprendido a ver debajo de esa dulce máscara lo que le ocurría... Sakuma dejó al pequeño en el camarín...

-"espérame... ¿vale?"

-"hai"-dijo el pelirrojo.

Nittle graspper salió al escenario y Ryuichi Sakuma cantó con toda el alma una canción que había compuesto para el pequeño, se llamaba "sleepless beauty" y causó gran furor haciendo de ella la canción más tocada del grupo.

-"hasta que al fin te encuentro"-dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y gafas oscuras...

-"Madoko-san... ¿que hace aquí?"-el pequeño retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que la mujer enseñaba las esposas.

-"lo siento, pero estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti y para Sakuma-san"-sin esperar más tiempo le esposó las muñecas contra su voluntad.

-"¡¡noooo! suélteme ¡¡¡déjeme ir Madoko-san!!! Al menos déjeme despedirme de él..."

-"lo siento, pero sus nuevos padres lo están esperando en el aeropuerto"

-"n... no me dijeron nada ¡¡¡¡ni... ni siquiera los conozcooo!!! ¿¡De que se trata todo esto!?"-exclamó chillando el pequeño con un evidente ataque de nervios y sus gritos eran tan estridentes que se escuchaban en todo el set.

Tohma desconcertado consultó la mirada de Noriko que estaba igual y Sakuma que se levantó del sofá por reflejo corrió a los camerinos en plena entrevista... Sakano sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas, el animador del programa se quedó en blanco al igual que los productores que solo atinaron a ordenar una tanda comercial.

-"¡¿tú... qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡SUELTALO!"-ordenó Sakuma al ver a su niño esposado.

-"lo siento, pero no puedo, este niño aún es menor de edad y no puede mandarse solo, ya lo han adoptado... se irá con sus nuevos padres a Inglaterra, así que date por vencido de una vez ¿que no te basta haberlo corrompido, si no que ahora quieres más? "-dijo la mujer fríamente llegando hasta el herido corazón del cantante de Nittle graspper.

¿Corrompiéndolo? ¿como se atrevía esa tipa a decir cosa semejante? cuando había sido él quien hasta ahora le había entregado todo el amor que siempre había necesitado... por que durante esos años, Ryuichi conoció más del pasado de ese niño de lo que cualquier encargada de un orfanato pudiera saber... apostaba a que esa encargada no tenía idea de los abusos deshonestos que ese niño sufría estando dentro del lugar, ni las humillaciones de la que era víctima, ni de las lágrimas que corrían cada noche debido a esas horribles pesadillas... no lo dejaría, no iba a permitir que se lo llevaran...

Tohma, Noriko, Sakano y Tanaka-san llegaron al lugar encontrándose con el panorama...

-"¿Madoko-san no cree que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo?"-Tohma estaba paralizado... el jovencito esposado lloraba tan amargamente que se le rompía el corazón, mientras Noriko veía que Ryuichi trataba de contener las lágrimas... no había duda de que el cantante se había enamorado de ese adorable ser.

-"muchachos, sean profesionales por favor, tenemos un público que..."-objetó Tanaka nerviosamente mientras Sakano se desmayaba nuevamente ante la respuesta del ídolo.

-"¡A la mierda el público! ¡¡Vayan a ocuparse de sus millones y sus porquerías...!!"-la ira le salía por los poros mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

-"Sakuma-san entendemos como te sientes, pero trata de ser razonable no puedes sacrificar el sueño de los tres por causas personales... de ser así no nos quedaría más remedio..."-habló el rubio tecladista con voz calmada como si lo tuviera todo calculado.

-"¡que tratas de decir Tohma!"-Noriko abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"eso... que necesitaremos un nuevo vocalista"-dijo en tono severo para ver si el cantante así reaccionaba, pero lo hizo peor...

-"¡hagan lo que quieran!"-el pequeño aún llorando corrió hasta Sakuma y aunque no lo podía abrazar, frotó desesperado su mejilla contra su camisa implorándole que no disuelva el grupo.

-"por favor no lo hagas, no renuncies a Nittle graspper, si no nunca más podré volver a escuchar tu bella voz... por favor... estaré bien... créeme... estaremos en contacto, te lo prometo..."-Sakuma lo abrazó fuertemente y con una señal de su mano pidió a todos salir del camarín para despedirse del pequeño, Madoko al ver el amor tan grande que se profesaban sintió algo de remordimiento que poco a poco se fue disipando, la decisión estaba tomada, lo que haría era lo mejor para el pequeño... cuanto se equivocaba...

-"no quiero dejarte... me duele mucho aquí adentro... Ryu-chan se va a morir si no tiene a Rumiwa y a goro-chan, va a volver a ser un amargado na no da"-la voz de niño apenas le salía por el nudo en la garganta que impedía salir los ahogados sollozos, pero por nada del mundo lloraría frente a su pequeño, no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta...

-"no... Tú no vas a volver a ser un amargado ¿¡¡ME OISTE!!? tú... tú tienes que brillar, tanto como las estrellas que veíamos cada noche, debes hacerlo por ti, por mi, por goro-chan... no sabes lo que te quiere... así que había pensado que tú te quedaras con él y lo cuidaras por mi...¿ne?"-sonrió apenas con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

-"no... Eso no... Es tu goro-chan, no puedo aceptarlo no da"

-"si me lo llevo lo más seguro es que se pierda en esa ciudad tan fría, onegai... adopta a Goro-chan... onegai"-suplicó entregándole el conejo como podía...

-"vale... pero si te vuelvo a ver te lo entregaré nuevamente"

-"algún día..."-se contemplaron mutuamente intentando conservar en sus memorias el instante de esa despedida... Sakuma lo envolvió en sus brazos y le llenó el rostro de besos para terminar en sus labios mojados de agua salada... fue un beso largo y duradero... lleno de emociones y sentimientos, lleno de amor...

Tocaron a la puerta... la mano de Madoko la abrió y los vio envueltos en el beso más dulce que alguna vez pudo ver... ella misma se sonrojó al verlos O////O casi... casi la convencen de no llevar acabo la orden, pero...

-"¬ ¬ etjum... etjummm"-carraspeó.

-"ya... ya voy... cuídate mucho, no te olvides de hacer travesuras todos los días... no te olvides de jugar con goro-chan... aunque podrías llamarlo kumagoro ahora que tu vas a ser su dueño..."

-"tienes razón noda... se escucha bonito... cuídate tu también Rumi-chan... y si alguna vez regresas… te esperaré"-anunció con su infantil vocecita que ya le salía bien fluida, sin duda había aprendido del maestro.

-"te amo..."-dijo sin despegarle la mirada...

-"te amo yo también"-dijo el castaño con voz adulta mientras la mujer se lo llevaba lejos al aeropuerto con unos desconocidos rumbo a Inglaterra... sus compañeros de banda entraron al camarín y vieron a un pequeño Ryu-chan jugando con su nuevo conejo de peluche...

-"¡Tohma, Noriko, miren Rumi-chan me dejó a goro... digo... a kumagoro na no da, es muy divertido!"-Tohma lo miró con tristeza y Noriko sonrió como pudo por que sabía que esa era su coraza y sería mejor no intentar quebrársela en un momento así...u_u

-"muñequito ¿te sientes en condiciones de dar la entrevista?"

-"sip... Noriko-chan... ¿invitas después a Ryu-chan y a kumagoro a tomar helado?"

-"supongo que me vas a dejar en la quiebra otra vez ¿no?..."-sonrió tomándole el hombro... solo bastó ese toque para que la coraza hiperactiva se rompiera como un frágil cristal... no pudo detener sus propios sollozos, ni sus propias lágrimas... abrazó a Noriko a la que últimamente consideraba su amiga del alma y lloró...

En el aeropuerto un muchacho de rojos cabellos veía llegar a sus "nuevos padres"... no podía sonreír, ni poner falsa cara alegre esta vez, subió sin despedirse de la mujer que lo había llevado como un reo a una cárcel, él había confiado en ella y la admiraba, pero ahora lo único que podía sentir era odio. Mirando por los cristales del avión se negaba a articular palabra... porque, aunque ahora se dirigía a Inglaterra, su corazón se había quedado en Japón... y su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

continuará


	3. Chapter 3

_Cap3: "Muriendo en vida"_

Esta historia está basada en gravitation y tanto la serie como sus personajes son propiedad de su autora Maki Murakami, algunos personajes nuevos son creación mía, recomendación: pongan música para ambientar los fics...

Aquí estoy, con el alma casi vacía de tanto llorar, como si la tierra y el cielo ya no existieran para mi... ya nada tiene sentido, pensé que él viviría feliz en Inglaterra... que lograría olvidarme, pero él... de verdad me amaba tanto que no pudo seguir sin mi... no tuvo el valor de hacerlo.......... yo ahora... tampoco puedo...

-"¡Ryu-chan por favor sea lo que sea que estés planeando hacer detente ahora!!!"-escucho que golpean la puerta con sus puños... lo siento chicos ya he tomado una decisión... estoy mojado de la cabeza a los pies, llueve tanto aquí afuera, siento el frío calándome los huesos y la ciudad imponente frente a mi... entiéndanme... en un día como este... lo único que quiero es estar contigo Rumi-chan.- miró con nostalgia los rascacielos y dio una última mirada hacia sus recuerdos…

Había pasado casi otro año desde que lo alejaron del amor de su vida, los días eran fríos en Inglaterra, la gente también lo era... su alma estaba muriendo sin el cantante y aún el consuelo de escucharlo en el CD que reproducía el aparato portátil le traía dolor... cada noche era igual, el pequeño lloraba bajo las sábanas desconsolado recordando el surco de caricias que Ryuichi Sakuma había dejado en su cuerpo.

Durante el día asistía a una escuela privada donde nadie parecía interesado en hablarle y cada vez que se acercaba a alguien lo marginaban por ser "amarillo", por ser una mezcla de razas mal unidas... sus padres adoptivos sinceramente eran un par de desconocidos que trataban de moldear su carácter ya construido como si fuera una rama torcida que debe ser amarrada para estabilizarse, pero ese ser había nacido para desbordar energía, para vivir intensamente cada momento de su vida, no para contenerla dentro de su cuerpo marchitándose cual flor en pleno invierno...

Mientras que en Japón, Sakuma había caído en una depresión severa: cantaba, bailaba y reía, pero el brillo en sus ojos se había extinguido... solo se dedicaba a fingir felicidad en compañía del conejo rosa al que no soltaba ni para ir al baño, sin embargo al llegar a su vacío departamento se tiraba sobre la cama atragantándose con las lágrimas que vertía por su ansiado niño ¿como pudo enamorarse así de ese muchachito? ¿Como pudo ese pelirrojo cambiarlo tanto, a él, que no se dejaba dominar por nadie?

Antes en su camino a la adultez había conocido tanto a hombres como a mujeres que debido al carácter tan difícil, altanero y calculador que tenía ni siquiera aguantaban una semana, por lo que jamás en su vida había tenido algo serio con alguien, todo había sido superficial... todo vacío, pero entonces llegó Rumiwa con su alegría inigualable contagiándolo todo desde lo más profundo, devolviéndole la chispa de vida que había perdido... y que ahora volvía a perder.

Caminó hasta la mesita en la que había dejado la correspondencia de sus fans... de pronto... una le llamó bastante la atención.

_**Rumiwa Ashrey Greenfalls... Inglaterra. **_

Decía el remitente en el sobre, abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la carta con desesperación.

Hola, amor de mi alma:

Está lloviendo aquí en Londres... la lluvia lo cubre todo y hace frío, estoy escribiéndote después de unas aburridas clases de álgebra...

Ryu-chan^///^ te extraño tanto...

Quiero estar contigo... ¿Cómo está kumagoro? ¿Cómo se ha portado? seguro que te mete en problemas, recordar momentos con él y contigo me hace sonreír... últimamente casi no lo hago, no me sale la risa... y ni me preguntes si ya hice amigos... nadie quiere ser amigo de Rumi-chan, todos son unos amargados como antes lo eras tú, pero estos no quieren abrir su corazón, no puedo confiar en ellos, estoy asustado...

¡Huuuy que frío hace!!! ¡Voy a buscar una manta NA NO DA!

¿Como has estado? no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa, quiero que sigas adelante, que cantes con toda la pasión y la fuerza para que mis oídos te escuchen aquí en Inglaterra... ojalá algún día tengan una gira por Europa y así pueda verte aunque sea una sola vez, con eso sería tan feliz... bueno, ahí vienen "mis padres" si ellos descubren lo nuestro no me permitirán escribirte nunca más y si es así yo... bueno escríbeme... escríbeme por favor me siento tan solo...espero verte!! Mi amado Ryu-chan.

Siempre tuyo...

Rumiwa

El castaño temblando de la emoción se llevó la carta al pecho mirando al conejo rosa...

-"¿queee? ¿Que vaya a Inglaterra?????"-el conejo movía la cabeza afirmando la pregunta...

Al día siguiente...

-"¿que has dicho Sakuma-san?"-Tanaka lo miraba con reproche, Tohma que se imaginaba la causa que lo había llevado a tomar tal decisión le dedicaba la misma mirada...y noriko se mordía el labio en señal de preocupación.

-"pido una licencia de un mes... no me he estado sintiendo bien y exijo un descanso"-los demás compañeros de banda lo miraron incrédulos ¿de verdad iría tras el joven Rumiwa? ¡Pero se lo iban a negar a toda costa! pues durante ese mes justamente tendrían una gira por todo Japón que comenzaría con un concierto en Tokio dome, habían ensayado demasiado como para retractarse.

-"¿tiene que ser justamente este mes??"-berreó Noriko y Tohma mirándolo seriamente pudo notar que tanto el estado físico como psicológico del cantante no estaban nada bien... había perdido peso, seguramente donde no comía cosa alguna y unas ojeras habían aparecido opacando su hermoso rostro... como si gritara por ayuda y nadie lo escuchara.

-"lo siento Sakuma-san, pero no podemos postergarlo... si te vas de Nittle graspper no regreses"-dijo la voz de Tohma inflexiblemente, hubo un momento de largo silencio...

-"esta bien daremos el concierto, pero no esperen lo mejor de mi"-habló tratando de estabilizarse, pero no había comido en todo el día y el cansancio lo hizo desfallecer causándole el inevitable desmayo.

cuando se despertó estaba en la enfermería, Noriko le acariciaba tiernamente la mano y Tohma le arropaba con una manta... algo en su pecho ardía demasiado como para seguir soportándolo, angustia... morir en vida, vio al peluche rosa a su lado y sonrió ligeramente.

-"kumagoro estaba preocupado por ti muñequito... dijo que hace días que no te alimentas bien y que por favor te ayudáramos"-susurró Ukai-Noriko mirándolo con amor, siempre lo había querido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, aunque ahora parecía ser su hermanito menor...

El mes de gira había pasado entre disgustos y cínicas sonrisas mal fingidas, entre tanto le había escrito a su niño contándole todos los por menores del concierto y cosas que a pesar de todo pensó que lo harían reír, pero algo andaba mal porque ya no recibía respuesta y cada día que pasaba se preocupaba más... tomó una decisión aunque esta significara romper con el grupo, tendría que hacerlo.

Después de dos fatídicos y desesperantes meses el famoso cantante estaba decidido a tomar su merecido "descanso" pues parecía que el destino trataba de impedir celosamente que se encontrara con su niño ya que con todo el éxito que obtuvieron tras la gira tuvieron que grabar un nuevo disco... ¡suficiente! pensó el castaño totalmente concentrado en hacer las maletas y es que ya había sacado los pasajes y todo, pero... lo que no sabía era que el nuevo manager del grupo estaba por llegar a Japón, este venía de Norteamérica ya que Tanaka-san había renunciado a causa de que Sakuma estaba ansiosamente insoportable y nadie se veía capaz de controlarlo.

-"Noriko-chan Ryu-chan ya se va, que tengas buen día na no da"-la chica de cabellos violeta lo agarró del brazo sentándolo en una silla.

-"¿adonde crees que vas Ryu-chan??? Hoy llega el nuevo manager, así que debemos darle la bienvenida ¿neeeee?"-habló noriko tratando infantilmente de convencer al hiperactivo.

-"¿nuevo manager? ¿Así que el cascarrabias renunció na no da?? Lo siento Noriko-chan, demo tengo que tomar el avión para Inglaterra"-iba levantándose cuando apareció Tohma acompañado de un alto rubio de larga melena amarrada en una perfecta cola de caballo... ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa envidiable... aunque sin duda alguna lo que más le llamó la atención fue esa porta armas en la que llevaba una esplendorosa y reluciente mágnum.

-"Hello my name is Claude, pero pueden llamarme Mister K y desde ahora seré su nuevo manager"-saludo el empresario bastante confiado... Ryuichi Sakuma seguía mirándolo detenidamente, ese tipo tenía algo... no sabía que, pero esa mirada confiada le hacía sentir escalofríos.

-"esto... ¿qué es na no da?"-Ryuichi tomó el arma en sus manos acariciándola como si fuera de juguete, el rubio alcanzó a darse cuenta y ante las caras pasmadas de susto logró arrebatársela apuntándole luego en la cabeza.

-"si la tocas de nuevo... I KILL YOU..."-le dijo sonriente aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo desconcertado... por que de todos los cantantes y artistas que le tocó alguna vez administrar este era el más extravagante y complicado...

-"*bipolaridad ¿he?"-pensaba el manager estudiándolo perspicaz.

-"Ryu-chan tiene cosas que hacer... ¿se puede retirar ya???"-se veía que el pequeño estaba más inquieto de lo normal, Noriko le había entregado una caja de crayones y una pila de hojas para dibujar... ahí las dejó tiradas... le encantaba dibujar, pero tenía una preocupación importante en mente... algo relacionado con cierto avión a Inglaterra...

-"no, aún no tenemos que esperar las ordenes de K-san, lo siento Ryu-chan"-el dinámico encorvó su boca con tristeza, sus ojos parecían dos grandes lagunas de agua contenida que seguramente estaba a punto de reventar...

-"¡¡no, no espera Ryu-chan, espera no llores!!!"-la tecladista se acercó a él, pero fue demasiado tarde, solo atinó a taparse los oídos ante el semejante berrinche que de seguro terminaría dejándolos sordos a todos.

-"BUAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡ NADIE QUIERE A RYU-CHAN!!! ¡¡¡LOS ODIO A TODOOOOS!!!"-sin importar qué, el niño adulto salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto... tendría que salir ¡ya! o si no perdería el avión... cualquier cosa servía en esta oportunidad, hasta ese escueto berrinche.

El rubio de la mágnum corrió tras él portando el arma y disparándole a quema ropa y es que por ningún motivo iba a aguantar que ese hiperactivo y desquiciado cantante hiciera lo que quisiera... ¡no señor! sin embargo ese zafado como él pensaba era mucho más rápido y dinámico de lo que podía imaginar, lo perdió de vista después de recorrer todo el edificio...de pronto encontró un papelillo doblado en medio del pasillo... lo tomó y lo leyó... un nudo se le asomó por la garganta, suspiró mientras sentía un río de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas...

-"así que de esto se trataba... well, pero me aseguraré de que vuelva lo más rápido posible"-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios lo que significaba que ya tenía un plan en mente.

Mientras tanto un hiperactivo cantante se preparaba a tomar un avión rumbo a Europa... llevaba su maleta y al inseparable peluche sobre la cabeza, una sensación de nerviosismo le impedía comer... como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir...

Bueno, la verdad era que desde que había llegado al aeropuerto le estaban ocurriendo cosas indeseables, por un lado las fans se habían percatado de su presencia aunque hubiera llevado gorra y lentes de sol para pasar desapercibido, por poco lo alcanzaban... pero lo más inesperado sucedió dentro del avión cuando este ya despegaba... se encontraba mirando a través de la ventanilla las nubes blancas mientras su mente no hacía más que invocar a su pelirrojizo... cuando de pronto... sintió algo duro y frío presionándole la sien... ladeó un poco la mirada percatándose que se trataba... ¿de una mágnum?

-"¿adonde crees que vas Ryuichi-kun?"-¡maldición! era ese maniático de la mágnum, pero ¿Como sabía que vendría al aeropuerto? lo miró pasmado sin poder contestarle.

-"¿bueno? ¿Entonces te ibas a Inglaterra sin avisar a tu manager?"-preguntó el rubio con seriedad bajando el arma.

-"¡si, Ryu-chan quiere conocer Europa na no da!"-dijo el castaño convincentemente infantil para salir del paso.

-"jajajaja... no te voy a bajar del avión ni mucho menos, pero como el manager y su artista deben conocerse bien, entonces te acompañaré"-declaró riendo mientras agitaba una hoja de papel ante la atónita mirada del niño adulto que la tomó entre sus manitas...

-"co... como la conseguiste nanoda, ¡fiuuu! Ryu-chan pensaba que había perdido la carta ¡que alivio!"-dijo sonriendo aunque por dentro estaba más que desconcertado.

-"jajaja lo encontré botado en uno de los pasillos, debes ser más cuidadoso Ryuichi-kun jajaja"-rió el manager pletórico...

Así que ese tipo ya sabía la razón de su viaje ¡como un demonio! Ahora ese desconocido rubio no lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. El viaje era largo y en el camino el rubio tuvo más de un dolor de cabeza para poder controlar al hiperactivo que de tan nervioso que estaba no dejaba de moverse en su asiento, luego comenzó a jugar en el pasillo creando algunos pequeños disturbios entre la gente: como dar vuelta accidentalmente la comida de las azafatas, empezar a tatarear una estúpida canción cuando todos querían dormir, molestar al piloto del avión pidiéndole que dejaran pilotear a Kumagoro, entre otras tantas travesuras haciendo que K lo apuntara con la mágnum cada cinco minutos.

En tanto Rumiwa, en la soledad de su habitación escribía en un diario todos los recuerdos más preciados para él... recuerdos con su ídolo del alma, las veces que corrían por todo el edificio de la casa disquera y cantaban juntos con los artistas que se sumaban a su juego... el helado de más de veinticinco sabores que comían hasta reventar, los peluches que compraban en el centro comercial y aquellas noches de anime maratónicas en las que más de una vez terminaban amándose locamente en la cama... hasta su primera pelea... berrinche por parte de ambos porque solo quedaba una galleta en el plato, sonrió mientras tristes lágrimas bañaban copiosamente sus mejillas... sollozos otra vez... dolor.

El susurro de los árboles trajo recuerdos a su mente, aún podía escuchar las olas del mar rugiendo la primera noche que se entregó a Ryuichi, cuanto ansiaba ver el mar... volvió a caer en continuos sollozos de esos que si uno escuchara partirían el alma, sentía como si llevara cadenas en el cuerpo sintiéndose prisionero... alejado de todos en esa enorme mansión rodeada de espinosas redes de alambre y los perros ladrando como si todo estuviera planeado para que no escapara... ¿Cuántas veces lo intentó?... el resultado... castigos, rasguños y encierro.

Había pasado un día desde que el avión en el que iban el rubio manager y su hiperactivo artista saliera de Japón... definitivamente incansable pensaba el empresario mientras lo veía jugando con el conejo rosa... aunque algo de esa in pasividad no terminaba de convencerlo, algo que había cautelosamente estudiado en su mirada... allí había tristeza... angustia... dolor.

-"¿NA NO DA? ¿Tiene algo Ryu-chan en la cara no da?"-preguntó infantil mientras el rubio sonreía con ironía.

-"nada, nada little boy... solo una pregunta ¿adonde vamos?"

-"a Inglaterra ¡no da!"

-"sí, eso ya lo sé... pero exactamente donde..."-el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

-"a... bueno... es aquí..."-sacó una hoja arrugada y señaló una dirección.

-"¿mansión Ashrey...? ¿Ahí vive tu novio?"-preguntó como si cualquier cosa.

-"¡haiii!"-el rojo inundó sus mejillas, se veía curiosamente adorable, pero la nublosa capa que le cubría los ojos anunciaba un llanto interior que nunca mostraría a nadie, no obstante aquello no pasaba desapercibido para el perceptivo de la mágnum...

En la mansión Ashrey el pelirrojizo había recientemente discutido con esos desconocidos a los que obligatoriamente debía llamar padres… su inglés era pésimo, sin embargo, no fue impedimento para que les replicara por un poco de libertad. La situación cada día parecía empeorar porque el pequeño sentía que ya no lo dejaban ni respirar, así el pobre chico llegaba de la lujosa escuela de trajes sombríos a estudiar sin descanso bajo la vigilia del maestro particular, luego debía comer con sus padres adoptivos en un silencio incómodo y sepulcral para después tomar clases de piano donde no podía tocar nada que no fueran piezas clásicas... la terapia perfecta para que dejara de pensar en el cantante japonés... con esa rutina la llama del pequeño comenzó a apagarse hasta que su depresión lentamente fue consumiendo su alma...

Había sin embargo una gran inquietud que asolaba su corazón desde hace tiempo... inquietud que no lo dejaba ni dormir por las noches, que no lo dejaba concentrarse en los estudios ni en sus clases aburridas de piano ¿por que ya su amor no le escribía? ¿Sería que ya lo había olvidado?... preguntándoselo por décimo séptima vez en el día, bajó hasta el hall de la fría mansión para abrigarse con el calor de la chimenea... de pronto fijó la vista entre las llamas y allí... estaban quemándose todas las cartas que su Sakuma le había enviado...

-"¡pp... pe... pero qué!!"-exclamó casi temblando mientras detrás de él un hombre mayor lo miraba con serenidad... una mujer rubia se le sumó y le habló en un perfecto japonés.

-"Rumiwa... lo que hacemos es por tu bien... después nos lo agradecerás te lo aseguro"

-"n... no... Ustedes no entienden, yo aquí no soy feliz ¿¿me entienden??? ¿Entienden lo que digo? yo... me estoy muriendo aquí... me estoy muriendo en vida..."-el pequeñito lloró amargamente.

-"I`m sorry Rumiwa... si nos dejas te podemos ayudar a olvidar a ese hombre"-habló el padre intentando acercarse a él, pero el pelirrojo retrocedió con la mirada llena de furia.

-"¡¡nunca voy a olvidarlo!! ¡Nunca!!! ¡¡¡Antes muerto!!!"-gritó y en respuesta recibió una sonora bofetada, más lágrimas salieron abruptamente llenándolo de desesperación... corrió subiendo las escaleras y al llegar a su habitación le echó llave.

-"Rumiwa, open the door, please"-dijo la mujer tras la puerta mientras el hombre enfadado llamaba al mayordomo para que trajera la copia de la llave que abría esa habitación, el pequeño asustado abrió la ventana del cuarto que daba al balcón...

Al ver que estaban a punto de entrar no le quedó más opción que escapar como otras tantas veces había tratado saliendo lastimado por rasguños y caídas, pero lo intentaría una vez más... se esforzaría por que su alma estaba muriendo en ese lugar... y el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable a más no poder.

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

_"Viviré en tu corazón para siempre"_

Esta historia está basada en gravitation y tanto la serie como sus personajes son propiedad de su autora Maki Murakami, algunos personajes nuevos de este fanfic son creación mía, recomendación: pongan música para ambientar los fics...

Ya no podía más, estaba llegando al límite... rápidamente bajó por el barandal sintiendo que la tormentosa lluvia le mojaba la ropa, sin darse cuenta de la superficie resbaladiza cayó sobre el pasto mojado, no obstante a pesar del dolor de esa caída se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección a los bosques que se ceñían en los alrededores del lugar... Los padres y el mayordomo entraron a la habitación descubriendo nerviosos que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

-"se escapó Eduard... otra vez... ese niño no está bien... no debimos quedarnos con él"-expresó la mujer cayéndose a lágrimas mientras el hombre la consolaba.

-"llamemos a la Señorita Madoko, tal vez ella sepa que hacer mientras tanto haré que los guardias lo busquen por los alrededores, no debe haber ido tan lejos"

-"fue nuestra culpa... el encierro lo puso así... queríamos que se olvidara de esa persona para que fuera un joven normal como otros chicos de su edad, pero... pero..."-la mujer no pudo seguir hablando, fue entonces cuando se dedicaron a ver que el cuarto del pequeño estaba tapizado de dibujos, las paredes rayadas con furia... sobre la cama hojas de papel húmedas de llanto...

_"_N_o _so_y un zombi... si ellos pretenden que lo sea y que te olvide Ryu-chan no lo lograrán ¿Que sería mejor? ¿Morir de una vez o morir lentamente como ahora?"_

-"esas son... son palabras"

-"son palabras suicidas, llamaré a la policía tú quédate aquí por si vuelve"-ordenó el esposo quien corría escaleras abajo junto al mayordomo.

La madrugada había llegado en medio de la tormenta, jadeando de cansancio se llevó una mano al hombro herido por las alambradas, a lo lejos podía escuchar el ladrido de los perros en su búsqueda y a la vez su propio corazón retumbándole en los oídos, siguió corriendo hasta que solo pudo escuchar el sonido de las hojas que se confundía con un sonido que le pareció melancólicamente familiar... cerró los ojos...

Caminó por horas bajo la inercia entre la tempestad, cada vez el sonido era más fuerte y de pronto como si hubiera despertado del trance, su mente se lleno de recuerdos y sensaciones agradables... Ryuichi y él cantando al amanecer entre las olas, sus besos, su mirada atravesando cada poro de su alma... abrió los ojos encontrándose de frente con la inmensidad del océano, sus ojos que hasta entonces habían permanecido ausentes de brillo sonrieron llenándose de lágrimas mientras dejaba que el frío roce del viento acariciara sus mejillas...

-"sé que algún día me entenderás... sé que te voy a causar un gran dolor y eso me duele, no sabes cuanto, pero... si pasa un día más y tú no estas conmigo... voy a enloquecer"-el llanto volvió a emerger con dolor de su garganta... abrazándose para aguantar los congojos que le desgarraban el corazón.

-"por eso... desde donde quiera que estés... ¡perdóname... por favor perdóname...!!"-su mente dibujo trazos en el cielo, la imagen de su amor llenó sus memorias, sus ojos turquesa mirándole con profundidad, con esa mirada adulta y madura... imaginaba que él le extendía la mano... y él la tomaba mientras cerraba los ojos y daba el último paso...

-"perdóname... Ryu-chan"-susurró junto con el viento que lo vio desaparecer... para siempre...

-"Ryu-chan"-sonó un eco en su cabeza...

En seguida su corazón se convulsionó con furia, despertando agitado como si una aguja se le hubiera clavado en el trasero... el rubio ante la reacción lo miró con una ceja arqueada...

-"¿what do you happen?"-preguntó depositando su atención en un reservado Ryuichi Sakuma que no dejaba de temblar y de jadear.

-"a... nada... nada que te importe"-su voz se oía tan seria que contrastaba bastante con la primera imagen que tuvo de él, siguió contemplando como sus ojos se entrecerraban con preocupación mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para aquietar los latidos de su agitado corazón.

-"miss, please ¿podría traerme un vaso de agua endulzada?"-pidió el manager.

-"enseguida"-dijo la azafata.

-"ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia"-susurró amenazante mientras K lo miraba inquisitivo.

-"lamento recordarte que desde ahora todo lo que te incumba a ti me incumbirá a mi también... ASÍ QUE..."

-"entonces renuncio"-sentenció tajante mirándolo profundamente haciendo que el rubio casi... casi temblara.

-"¿qu... qué?"-K estaba completamente atónito ¿tan importante sería ese asunto en Inglaterra que no le importaba abandonar su carrera como cantante?

Ciertamente ahora que comenzaba a estudiarlo Ryuichi Sakuma era un enigma, una caja de Pandora... apenas podía atravesar ese muro de hierro que lo escondía y ahora que había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él se sentía diminuto... era poderoso en presencia cuando estaba en el escenario y tal vez en su vida privada lo era mucho más... pero K no se iba a dejar intimidar... si algo había aprendido en su trabajo era a dominar a tipos como ese... la experiencia le decía que debía confiar en su intuición... y según esa intuición Sakuma no renunciaría... ¿o si?

Llovía a cántaros sobre las calles londinenses mientras el automóvil que el manager había rentado se desplazaba por una de las carreteras que daban a las afueras de la ciudad. Dentro del coche el hiperactivo tenía cambios de humor cada cinco minutos dejando a un alterado americano con los nervios de punta.

-"¡¡acelera, de prisa Ryu-chan lleva prisa!!!!"-chillaba enfadado y nerviosamente inquieto haciendo que su acompañante lo mirara con ojos asesinos.

-"voy a doscientos ochenta kilómetros por hora"-masculló reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de darle un tiro en la cabeza.

-"K es muy lento mejor hubiera conducido Ryu-chan ¿verdad que sí kumagoro?"-el conejo respondía que sí...

-"si hubieras conducido tú estaríamos muertos"-volvió a mascullar, en eso se detuvo súbitamente frenando con toda la fuerza que pudo al ver una pila de vehículos delante suyo...

-"¡¡¡iteee, iteee!!! ¡K que malo eres!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso???"-berreó el cantante enfadado bajo su forma infantil mientras unos policías ingleses se acercaban a la ventanilla.

-"disculpen, pero por el momento tenemos cerrada esta vía, si gustan pueden usar la ruta treinta y cinco..."-dijo el policía en su idioma natal mientras un avión sobrevolaba el área.

-"mister, si pudiera saber la razón del corte en la vía... please"-pidió saber K.

-"estamos en una labor de rescate, al parecer alguien cayó de un risco cerca de la costa oeste..."-Ryuichi sintió un escalofrío que lo remeció de la cabeza a los pies y con nerviosismo apretó al conejo contra sí.

Esa sensación tan latente se sentía cada vez más fuerte en tanto que el corazón no dejaba de gritarle que algo andaba mal... muy mal... la desesperación le ganó nuevamente abandonando al niño y mostrando al adulto, K lo miró de reojo observando como se aferraba nerviosamente al peluche mientras su mirada de hombre permanecía concentrada en un punto fijo en la nada.

-"bueno Ryuichi vamos a tener que regresarnos"-dijo K resignado, pero el cantante seguía abstraído en sus pensamientos...

-"¿Ryuichi?"

-"K... Ryu-chan y kumagoro quieren hacer pis... ¿podemos na no da?"-dudoso el manager no tuvo otra opción y bajaron del coche...

-"no te demores por que o si no..."-sonriente le mostró el cañón del arma que guardaba tras su chaqueta.

-"vale, vale Ryu-chan y kuma-chan volverán como un rayo no da"-sonrió el infantil, pero algo en esa sonrisa de niño perfecta llamo considerablemente su atención, en seguida disipó sus dudas cuando lo vio corriendo carretera abajo internándose en un bosque tupido y espeso.

-"damn it! ¡Se escapó!!"-tan rápido como pudo reaccionar el encabronado manager salió a la persecución de su artista, aunque tenía que admitir que este era tan veloz y escurridizo como un conejo...

Mientras el cantante de Nittle graspper se abría paso, corriendo entre las ramas de los árboles, la sensación de angustia en su pecho no dejaba de punzar con violencia haciéndose dolorosamente insoportable.

Ni siquiera sabía muy bien la razón que lo estaba haciendo correr a la playa, se suponía que debía buscar otra ruta para la mansión Ashrey, pero su corazón compungido le rogaba ir hasta aquel lugar que había mencionado el policía ingles... no era que estuviera pensando que su niño del alma hubiera caído desde la cúspide, o peor aún... que se hubiera tirado... ¡no eso no! Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para no seguir pensando cosas tan horribles...

Sus ojos inevitablemente enrojecieron ante la idea que se le pasaba por la cabeza a cada momento, como si su corazón se lo hubiera estado gritado todo el día y él no quisiera escucharlo... al fin llegó a terreno arenoso y pudo divisar gran cantidad de ambulancias y equipos de rescate a lo lejos.

-"*que no sea él, por favor dios que no sea él"-susurraba mientras comenzaba a acercarse al lugar de los hechos, la gente rescatista corría de aquí para allá mientras la policía hacía un trabajo conjunto... ya casi estaba en el área... cuando un agarre firme impidió que siguiera caminando... era K.

-"¡que estás haciendo, suéltame!!"

-"no, tu te quedas aquí... no debí confiar en tu palabra Ryuichi-kun, vas a hacer que me enfade y no te conviene"-advirtió el rubio con expresión seria...

-"basta... por favor, ya no quiero nada más de esto... solo déjame... te lo suplico..."-susurró angustiado sin verlo a la cara mientras la lluvia caía cual balde del cielo y los relámpagos caían iluminando la oscuridad de las negras nubes matutinas...

-"sorry, but no puedo hacer eso... tu aún estás trabajando para AIR, por lo que aún eres mi empleado Ryuichi, ahora me vas a explicar que diablos está pasándote y vas a aprender a confiar en mi ¿de acuerdo?"

De pronto...

-"¡sáquenlo con cuidado!"-anunció un hombre.

-"Sr, está muerto..."-dijo otro tomándole el pulso al cuerpecito níveo que mojaban las olas del mar y la lluvia.

-"... tendremos que llevarlo a la morgue para reconocimiento... que lástima solo era un muchachito..."

Ryuichi se volteó de inmediato ante lo dicho y como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia comenzó a correr mientras el rubio trataba de detenerlo agarrándole el brazo.

-"¡¡suéltame K!! ¡Por favor suéltame!!!"-el cantante estaba eufórico, lleno de una angustiosa desesperación que le torturaba, ya no podía soportarlo más, lo único que deseaba era zafarse de ese agarre que le impedía avanzar.

-"¡¡NO RYUICHI, STOP!!!"-bramó enfadado el rubio manager tomándolo enérgicamente de la tela mojada de su camisa, pero fue tanta la fuerza que el pelicastaño uso para liberarse que la manga salió rasgada de cuajo.

Y así... corrió abriéndose camino entre la gente que se había reunido alrededor, colándose con agilidad hasta que alcanzó a ver una blanquecina mano que el oleaje mecía detrás de una roca... podía reconocerla desde esa distancia... sus dedos delicados y largos como de pianista... ¡¡¡No, no podía ser él!!! A pesar de que le impidieron el paso caminó con paso veloz y seguro, apartándolos del medio... K preocupado se acercó al tumulto de gente buscando a su artista...

Una figura delgada descansaba mecido por las aguas... el cabello rojizo confundiéndose con la sangre que bañaba su cara y que la lluvia lavaba... la blanca palidez de su piel inerte... era sin duda... su amado niño...

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo, su alma tampoco pudo asimilarlo... el sonido de un trueno lo hizo reaccionar depositándolo de lleno en la cruda realidad...y el dolor que hace rato le había estado advirtiendo la desgracia, ahora lo estaba matando...

-"¡¡¡¡NO...! ¡Rumiwa por favor no me hagas esto, por favor noo!!!!"-gritó más como si fuera un aullido de dolor abalanzándose sobre el cuerpecito congelado que ya no respiraba.

... Entonces... lo dejó salir... todo aquél dolor…

-"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡¡¿¿POR QUE, RUMIWA, POR QUE??!!!!-gritó envolviendo al pelirrojizo entre sus brazos, el llanto salía con fuerza y los sollozos no lo dejaban respirar...

El corazón de la gente que presenciaba la escena se sobrecogió al escucharlo, K bajó la cabeza sintiendo lástima... no sabía que hacer, estaba seguro que si lo alejaba abruptamente del fallecido sería peor, no obstante si lo dejaba un momento más... el corazón de Ryuichi no lo soportaría y tal vez podría...

-"¡¡por que no me esperaste... por que me abandonaste!!!-apretó sus puños con rabia, el dolor latente le quemaba las entrañas al sentir el frío intenso de su cuerpo, al ver la sangre que manchaba las aguas, al mirar su carita que dormiría eternamente... que ya no despertaría... lágrimas y más lágrimas bañaban el rostro del cantante confundiéndose con la lluvia mientras abrazaba a su niño que aún después de haber perdido la vida sangraba por sus heridas.

-"rumi-chan... kumagoro quiere que abras los ojos... te ha extrañado tanto na no da..."-susurró tiernamente en su oído, mas no obtuvo respuesta...

Los sollozos volvieron a nacer de su garganta desgarrada, lo había perdido... para siempre. Ya no volverían a cantar en la playa, ni a construir castillos de arena, ni a jugar con kumagoro en el parque... no volvería a besar sus labios, ni a mirar la profundidad del océano en sus ojos azules, ni a sentirlo abrazado a su pecho cada amanecer... ahora estaba solo... solo.

-"¡¡¡NOOOooooooooo!!!"-cerró los ojos mientras mecía el cuerpo de su pequeño arrullándolo entre sus brazos... de pronto sintió algo pinchándose en su brazo desnudo... algo helado... vio a K quien lo miraba con los ojos nublados de lágrimas sintiendo a continuación como cada parte de su cuerpo se anestesiaba... sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar comenzaron a cerrarse y sin más, cayó en un profundo sueño...

-"Na no da, na no da... hola Ryu-chan"-musitó una suave y familiar voz sobre su oído...

Era un agradable atardecer junto al mar... reconocía ese lugar... estaba en su playa privada... y a su lado estaba... ¿él?... los ojos de Sakuma se abrieron de par en par al verle sonreír feliz.

-"¡Rumi-chan... pero tú... tú!"-estaba totalmente desconcertado, lo tenía a su lado sintiendo su calor de niño tan característico... oliendo su aroma a dulce de leche y rosas... contemplando sus ojos azul mar que ahora lo miraban con algo de tristeza.

-"si... yo me suicide"-dijo agachando la cabeza, demasiado bueno para ser verdad pensó el castaño...

-"¿es un sueño todo esto verdad? Esto... no es real, es solo mi mente enferma que tenía locos deseos de verte ¿cierto?"-vio a su niño con reproche.

-"no Ryu-chan... esto es real... vine a despedirme de ti y de kumagoro, sabía que me tenía que ir a algún lugar, entonces esa persona me dijo que entrara a esta habitación... estabas dormido, te toque y de repente me encontré aquí contigo... no sé como sucedió... pero estoy contento de verte otra vez... te extrañe tanto..."-el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza y él rindiéndose de amor le correspondió.

-"¿esa persona?"-preguntó inquisitivo...

-"Kamisama..."-susurró en su oído... el castaño se sorprendió por lo que su niño había dicho... Sakuma estaba lleno de preguntas que no sabía como formular, sin embargo...

-"¿Por qué, Rumi-chan? ¿Por qué... me abandonaste?"-preguntó con dificultad tratando de aguantar el torrente de lágrimas que lo convulsionaba por dentro.

-"pronto lo sabrás..."-dijo él acariciando sus silenciosas lágrimas... mientras sentía el caer de las propias.

Sakuma lo abrazó, si era un sueño no quería despertar... no quería volver a sentirse solo... de pronto, sin previo aviso el pelirrojizo lo besó en los labios como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera, aunque de verdad lo era. La suavidad de sus labios dulces comenzó poco a poco a rozar la inexistencia... el cuerpo de su pequeño cada vez se traslucía más... cada vez menos piel, menos aroma, menos presencia... se separó de él delicadamente mientras le rogaba en llanto que no se fuera.

-"¡no te vayas, quédate conmigo Rumi-chan no me abandones!!!-él solo sonrió con su mirada angelical mientras desaparecía...

-"nunca te voy a abandonar... porque... ¿sabes? Yo... viviré en tu corazón para siempre"

¿Fin?

Continuará…


End file.
